1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to a power jack having a central contact configured by a movable contacting part and a connecting part so as to reduce fracturing of solder joints of the power jack on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Pat. Pub No. 2005/0048847 submitted by Hsieh and published on Mar. 3, 2005 discloses a conventional power connector mainly including an insulative housing, a columnar central contact received in the housing and a soldering part fixed to the central contact. The housing defines a mating cavity recessed from a mating face thereof. The central contact is retained in a rear wall of the housing and provides a mating portion immovable relative to the housing and projecting into the mating cavity and a connecting portion extending out of the housing. The soldering part defines a base portion having a retaining hole at a middle portion thereof and a soldering portion for connecting with a printed circuit board, the retaining hole receives and retains the connecting portion therein to connect the mating portion to the printed board.
However, the soldering part is steadily fixed to the central contact and immovable relative to the central contact, and the connection between the soldering portion and the printed circuit board may be easily damaged by repeatedly mating and unmating thereof. Secondly, the immovable mating portion of the central contact may inadvertently enlarge the dimension of the electrical connector, which is not advantageous for miniaturization. Furthermore, when a mating connector is inserted into the mating cavity, users cannot determine whether the mating connector is completely inserted into the mating cavity or not. Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.